Currently, there are mainly two methods of performing WECHAT replying on smart watches: one is to use a standard Androidwear system by the authorization of Google, and another is to acquire the standard interface of the WECHAT to perform message reminding and message replying. The Androidwear system cannot be used in China because of the current situation of Google in China. TENCENT only opens part of the functional interfaces of the WECHAT to the public, so the current smart watch platform can only perform WECHAT reminding, and cannot perform WECHAT message replying. On the basis of this condition, a further communication mode of realizing the replying of WECHAT messages on smart watches is required.